When The Lass Kicker Met The Lunatic Fringe
by LunaticEmpress89
Summary: What kind of crazy shenanigans will ensue when the fun, happy go lucky, Becky Lynch finally bumps into the WWE's resident 'Lunatic Fringe' aka 'her secret crush since she arrived in WWE? Read on to find out :D
1. Chapter 1

When The Lass Kicker Met The Lunatic Fringe

I was a bit upset that once again I lost the opportunity to win the Divas Championship due to Charlotte's disgusting father, Ric Flair... I was so close, yet so far

And to make matters worse, Sasha Banks returned and only added insult to injury by kicking me out of the ring, talk about rotten luck...

I was making my way back to the ladies locker room and start packing to go back to the hotel and get ready for Raw in Miami the next day when I heard a man's gruff voice calling me by my full name, I turned to see none other than Dean Ambrose making his way towards me

I couldn't believe my eyes right now, Dean Ambrose was calling me, ME! I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't in dreamland

"Uh, why are you pinching yourself lassie?" I heard Dean ask me, I almost wanted to melt when I saw him smiling his famous dimpled smile at me

"I'm honestly in a bit of shock, I never thought Dean Ambrose would ever want to talk to a Diva, much less me, I'm quite a huge fan of yours, Mr. Ambrose" I couldn't believe it! He actually WAS talking to me, I'm over the moon!

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been watching you since your days as Jon Moxley in CZW when I was still in Dublin, you're a total bad ass" I gushed

"Thank you, lassie"

"Oh, did you need me for anything, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Call me Dean, lassie"

I swear, the more he called me lassie, the redder my cheeks got red, Dean noticed this and he laughed

"Very well Dean, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying not to sound like a fangirl

"Just wanted to congratulate you on a damn good match against Baby Flair, you may not have won, but you were the better female performer out there, you're a spitfire in the ring, darlin'"

Wow, to hear him complinent me on my match against Charlotte was something big for me

"Thank you, Dean, I appreciate your compliment, it means a lot" I gushed, trying to hide my blushing cheeks, Dean noticed and grinned at me

"No problem, well I have to get going and prepare for the Royal Rumble match"

I was a bit surprised he was still gonna compete in the Royal Rumble match after having such a crazy match with Kevin Owens

" I'll see you after the match?" He asked

I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the way he asked if he'd see me after the Rumble seemed a bit... Hopeful, as if he was hoping I'd still be here after the match

"I was planning to just pack up and head to the hotel to rest for the drive to Miami tomorrow, but I can stay" I replied, and I kid you not, I saw his eyes brighten as I told him I'd stay

"Cool, well I'll see you after then" said Dean and with a slight wave he turned on his heel and made his way to the gorilla position

I made sure he was completely gone so I could start doing my happy dance, I couldn't believe I had just finished having a full conversation with the Lunatic Fringe himself! I was gonna sleep good tonight for sure!

But before that happened, instead of heading to the locker room like I had previously planned, I walked to a nearby monitor area to watch the Royal Rumble match

Well, that sucked... Dean was the last man standing, but still lost to a returning Triple H

As much as I was shocked at AJ Styles' WWE Debut, I still felt horrible for Dean, he gave it his all but still lost, but yet I was still proud of him, maybe after I grabbed my things I could meet up with him and congratulate him on a great performance

As I walked towards the Divas Locker Room, I ran into Charlotte and her pig of a father

"Well, if it isn't the loser" I rolled my eyes

"Hello Charlotte, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying not to let my anger get the best of me

"Just here talking to my dad about how I beat you for the Divas belt, again" she gloated, the most obnoxious grin forming on her face

"You mean, how your dad helped you win the match just like every other match you've had ever since PCB broke up?" I asked

"My dad was just ensuring the match was going well" Charlotte growled

"Let me ask you something, Charlotte" I said, looking at her straight in the eyes

"What's it like living in your daddy's shadow, how do you feel knowing that you'll never get to escape the fact that you'll always be Baby Flair? The girl who can't win anything without daddy being there to help her cheat, I mean sure, he was The Dirtiest Player In The Game, but you're just a sad, pathetic wannabe female replica of your father"

Charlotte's eyes narrowed into slits, then I turned my attention to her father

"Next time you decide to put your disgusting, chapped lips on me, I don't give a damn if you're a two time Hall of Famer, I'll be more than happy to rip your arm off, and trust me, given how old you are, it won't be so hard for me to do so..."

"Is there a problem here?" asked someone behind me, and suddenly, all my anger vanished when I saw a freshly showered and casually dressed Dean and his best friend Roman walking towards us

I smiled widely and ran up to give Dean a huge hug, I didn't think I could smile any wider because Dean was all too eager to return the favor

"You were great out there, both of you, I'm sorry you lost the Championship Roman"

"It's okay, I know I'll get it back" Roman grinned despite looking bummed out

"Yeah right, Hunter would be a fool to let you win the belt again" said Ric as Charlotte laughed

"You really want to start talking shit old man? I ain't afraid of punching you into dust" threatened Dean, the smiles in Ric and Charlotte's faces quickly vanishing

"Don't you dare disrespect my father like that!" Charlotte screeched

"Last I checked Baby Flair, he hasn't done anything worth respecting other than help you fight your battles, some fighting champion you are, lady" Dean sneered, making my eyes widen in surprise, he just called out Charlotte and her dad!

"How dare you!?"

"Let's go Char, let's just ignore these losers" said Ric as he led his daughter towards the exit

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and focused my attention back to Dean and Roman

"Sorry about her, but anyway, you guys were incredible, and Dean you went in there guns blazing"

"Thanks lassie, I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat with me and Roman, we're gonna kick back a bit before heading to the hotel"

"I'd love to go with you guys" I said, mentally doing a happy dance

As we got ready to leave, a stagehand came by asking for Roman

"Mr. Reigns, Mr. McMahon is asking for you so you can go over tomorrow night's show"

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly"

"Want us to wait for you, Ro?" I asked

"No darlin', you and Dean go on ahead without me, I'll meet up with you guys there" said Roman as he turned to leave

"We'll be at the old FCW hangout, ok Ro?"

"Sure bro, I'll catch up with you both in a bit"

As Roman left, I stood there fidgeting with my fingers, trying to come up with something to talk about

"Ready to go, lassie?" asked Dean as he started walking ahead of me, I don't think I'll ever get tired of him calling me lassie, to be honest haha

"Sure, do you need to grab your things?" I queried

"Nah, I had already put my things in the rental, did you need to pack up your belongings?"

"Everything I have is packed up, I just need to grab them from the Divas locker room, if you'd like, I can grab my stuff while you go on ahead, I won't be long" I told him as I walked next to him

"What kind of man would that make me if I allow a beautiful lassie like yourself to wander off alone?" Dean teased, making me turn redder than a tomato

"Come on, I'll walk with you to the locker room, I'll help ya with your stuff"

"Who knew Dean Ambrose was such a gentleman?" I teased back, making him smile, his dimples in full effect

"Only for you, but don't tell anyone, I got a reputation to uphold" said Dean, winking at me

"Your secret is safe with me Ambrose"

PART II IS NEXT


	2. Chapter Dos

When Becky Met Dean, Part II

I had finally gotten my things out of the locker room, and Dean being the sweetest guy ever, offered to help me carry my luggage, I was walking with him and having a really nice conversation, just talking about what got him into wrestlinng while I told him about my own wrestling background in my native Ireland, it was a decent convo

We arrived at his rental car and he opened the trunk and loaded my things and his in there, once he closed the trunk door, we both got in the car and headed to the local hangout

"So Lassie, I really hope you're hungry, this hangout has some really good food" said Dean as he drove out of the arena

"I'm starvin' to be honest, I had forgotten to eat before the PPV, so I was food deprived all day haha"

"Mind if I put some music on the radio, Dean?" I asked, hooking up my Iphone to the AUX cord he had connected to the radio

"Go for it, lassie"

I then went to my Itunes and clicked on one of my favorite classic rock songs "Wonderwall" by Oasis

" _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, by now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do, I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now..."_

"I didn't peg you for an Oasis fan, lassie" said Dean as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel along to the song

"They're pretty awesome, I like certain music they play now, but I'm a sucker for the oldies" I told him before I went back to singing along

 _"I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all... You're my Wonderwall"_

"I like your singing voice, did you sing before you started wrestling?" asked Dean as he stopped at a red light

"I guess you can say I did, I had to save up money for a really popular wrestling school in Dublin, so to make that money I took on various jobs, and one of them was waitressing at a local Pub in Dublin, and every Wednesday night they would bring in a Karaoke machine and have the customers sing if they wanted to, it was fun, I volunteered myself once because my boss had bet me that if I could get the customers to give me a standing ovation, I'd get paid double than what he usually did, so I volunteered, chose this song, sang it and when I was done, I kid you not, the whole pub was on their feet, I even got lots of tips afterwards haha"

"Haha nice!"

"Thanks, I got a pretty good paycheck that week, that's for sure" I replied

As we were getting to know each other, Dean's phone started going off

"Mind answering that for me, lassie?"

"No problem" I then grabbed his phone from where he had it placed in the middle cupholder of the car, then frowned when I saw who was calling

"Who is it?" asked Dean

"It's Brie Bella" I replied, trying not to let my jealousy show

I was a bit relieved when I noticed he seemed confused as to why Brie Bella was calling him

"Why the hell is she calling me?"

"We're about to find out" I said as I clicked 'answer'

"Hello?"

"Is Dean there?"

"Uhh, you're not Brie" I said, confused

"THE HELL IT AIN'T!" screeched a loud voice that I was certain didn't belong to Brie Bella

"Renee?"

Dean wasn't the least pleased to hear that

"Ask her why she has Brie's phone?" said Dean

"I'm sorry Renee, he can't speak at the moment, why are you using Brie's phone?"

I guess Renee was none too pleased to hear me using Dean's phone because the girl snapped

"Becky!? What the hell are you doing using Dean's phone?"

"I don't think I have to answer to you" I answered her in a cool manner, trying not to let my anger rise

"What I do and who I hang out with is none of your concern, Renee, now I'll ask again,why are you using Brie's phone?"

Renee was about to answer when I heard Brie shout at Renee to give her back her phone

"I'm sorry Dean, I turned away for one second, then she grabs my phone to stalk you"

"I'm sure it's not your fault Brie" I told her

"Becky?" Brie asked surprised

"Yes lass, tis me, I answered Dean's phone since he's driving right now"

"Oh, okay... I hope we didn't interrupt anything"

"No, he was just giving me a lift to the hotel is all"

"Well good night Becky, and please apologize to Dean for me"

I just smiled

"I'll be sure to give him the message Brie, say hello to Daniel and Josie for me"

"Sure will, good night"

When I hung up the phone, Dean looked upset, and a bit hurt

"Dean, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine lassie, well a bit pissed off actually, but not at you"

"About Renee?" I suggested

"Yeah, just can't believe she still has the gall to call me after what she did to me, stupid bitch"

I could tell by the tone of his voice that Renee had seriously caused him emotional damage

"May I ask what she did? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"I'll tell you, but first let's get our grub on, we're here at the bar"

"Oh neat"

Once parked, we got out and we headed to a nearby booth where were tended to by a nice fellow who gave us each a menu

"Hello I'm Liam, and I'll be your waiter for tonight, can I start you off with a drink for tonight?"

"I'll get a jack and coke, please" I said

"I'll have the same thing as her" Dean answered

"Alright guys, I'll be back with your drinks"

As Liam left, Dean and I made idle chat to pass the time while we waited for Roman to show up

"Is there anything specific you'd like to know about me, Dean, I'm an open book" I teased

"Yes, I'd like to know why the hell you're in a restaurant with my man!?"

We both turned and saw none other than Renee and an exhausted Brie Bella panting behind her

"We're sorry Dean, we really are, she was seething after she heard Becky on the other line and she just got so mad and had us track your location using her Iphone, she was driving like an animal the whole way here" Brie wheezed, trying to get her breathing steady again

"You stalked me!?" Dean hissed, towering over Renee who had a pleased smirk on her face

"You and I both know we have unfinished business to settle, Ambrose" Renee responded

"I'm sorry, but if you're gonna start a commotion inside the bar, I'm going to have to kindly ask you to leave" said Liam behind us, he already had our drinks settled in our table

I took out a hundred dollar bill out of my wallet and handed it to Liam

"We'll do that, and here's something for the trouble caused, my apologies"

I gently tugged on Dean's shirt and tried to lead him out of the restaurant, but Renee quickly grabbed my arm

"Don't you dare place your hands on my man!"

"He's not your man, he's not an object Renee" I tried to reason with her

Soon, we had all filed out of the bar and headed back to the parking lot

"Now, back to business, you and I need to talk Dean"

"Ren, I don't know how many times I've told you, but I'm done with you, weren't you the one that was laughing in my face that night you told me that I was nothing more than a one night stand for you? Especially when I confessed to you that I was falling hard for you"

Renee's eyes got huge when Dean said that last part to her

"How do you think I felt, Renee? I thought I had found someone I could settle down with after I finished wrestling, but you just turned out to be nothing but another ring rat"

Renee's face was turning red from being insulted in front of us, but Dean wasn't finished just yet

"And how do you think I felt knowing you were fucking Corey Graves behind my back when we were still together? I felt like the biggest fucking idiot in the world, you bitch! Even after telling you my fucked up past, you still decided to screw me over, you're disgusting"

"How could you Renee?" Brie whispered softly behind me

Renee was seething, she couldn't say anything

She knew he was right in everythinghe had just said

"You asshole!" was all Renee managed to screech before giving Dean a vicious slap to the face

"Renee! You went too far!" I heard Brie screeching at her, but I was seeing red

I looked over at Dean, who was boiling mad and looked like he wanted to release his inner Moxley

"Mox, hey it's me Becky, look at me please, eyes on me darlin"

Dean set his eyes on me and gave me a small smile, next thing I know, I got on my tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the lips

"You gonna be alright, Mox?" I asked

"I will be, lassie"

I then turned to Renee, I quickly ran at her and tackled her to the ground, quickly setting her up for the Dis-Arm-Her

"Becky, let her go!" Brie shouted as she tried to get me off her, but I wouldn't budge

"I'm gonna break your arm off, you bitch!" I barked as Brie, and from what I could see, Dean trying to get me off the blonde psycho

"I'm gonna get your ass for assaulting me, Lynch!" spat Renee as she stood up, nursing her right arm

"It'd be your word against mine Young, last I checked you already have a lot of strikes going, one more and it's back to Canada for ya" I told her, and she scowled knowing I was right

"And trust me, with what I just recorded, Vince would throw the mother of all hissy fits for assaulting one of the WWE's biggest stars" said a voice from behind us

"Roman, when did you get here?" asked a very confused Dean

"Not too long ago, I had a taxi drop me off and when I arrived, I asked if you guys had arrived yet, then some waiter named Liam told me that y'all had been here,but had to be asked to leave because a certain blonde had caused a scene"

"You recorded everything?" I asked, a bit worried he had recorded me attacking Renee as well

"Don't worry, I stopped recording as soon as Renee slapped Dean"

I felt a wave of relief wash over me

"Yeah, but I have Brie here, she could help me if I needed it"

"No Renee, you're on your own in this one, I told you to let go of this strange fascination you had of Dean, but you wouldn't listen, I'm done being your little lackey" Brie sighed, stepping away from her

"I promise you all, this isn't the last you'll hear from me" she threatened before she turned her heel and left in a huff

I scoffed at her silly dramatics

"She always did have a flair for the dramatic" Dean joked, trying to ease the thick tension in the air

I turned to face him and gently took his face in my hands

"You gonna be ok, Mox?" I asked, trying to soothe the red spot where Renee had slapped him

"I will be after I do this.."

I scrunched my face in confusion before I realized Dean was kissing me

'Holy Cow, Dean Ambrose is kissing me!'

I felt my eyes close and reciprocated the kiss with as much love and passion as I could, before I realized someone was clearing their throat at us

"Enjoying yourselves?" teased Brie as she smiled widely at us

"Always a show off, aren't you Ambrose?" Roman joked

"Come on, let's go eat somewhere else" said Ambrose as he took me by the hand and led me to his rental

"Brie, would you like to join us? I'm sure Daniel would love to join us" I told her

"It's our way of apologizing for dragging you into this mess" said Dean

"Don't worry about it, but I'll gladly join y'all, let me call Daniel and we'll meet up, where do you wanna go?" Brie asked

"I was thinking of getting some seafood, so Red Lobster?" I answered

"Alright, I'll meet up you guys soon"

"Rome come on, you can ride with us" Dean called as Rome trailed behind us

"So, what does this mean for us?" I asked Dean as I pulled him closer to me

"It means that I would love to be your boyfriend, lassie"

"I like the sound of that, already after my heart are ya Mox?" I teased, throwing my arms around him

"Maybe" was all he said before he dipped down to kiss me again, this time, his tongue seeked entrance and I was only too happy to comply

"Hey you lovebirds! Hurry it up, y'all can make out in the car!" Roman shouted ahead of us

I heard Brie smacking Roman and scolding him

I slightly opened my eyes to see Dean flip Roman off, but soon after we had to part to get some air

"Let's go before Roman throws a fit" I told Dean as I twined my fingers with his

"Alright"

And in that moment as we walked towards Roman and Brie, nothing felt more right than being beside this man, everything in my life felt so much better with him.


End file.
